Ready Yet?
by JonesyMinimus
Summary: Kel has returned from Carthak to Tortall, where Dom waits, the same question on the tip of his tongue. But is Kel ready yet? Or will he have to wait longer until his question is answered the way he desperately wants?


**This oneshot is set when Kel is 30 and Dom is 36. I assumed from the books that Dom was 6 years older than her because he was new to the Own in her first year as a page and I remember that somewhere in Tammy's books that it says men can join the Own when they turn 16.**

**This is my first go on fanfic so I made the rating out of caution and please don't be too harsh if you don't like it.**

**No matter how many wishing wells I visit or genies I meet, I will probably never be Tamora Pierce**

"Please Kel, I'm begging you, no more!" He wailed, clutching her shoulders, "My body can't take much else. I swear I'll eat all my vegetables, or stop reading my poetry aloud. Just please spare me from another bout."

She sighed. "Very well, Neal. If only to stop you moaning. Go on, I can practice alone for a while." Neal grinned and went to hug her in thanks, before thinking that it was perhaps best to stay away from the pointy edge of her sword. He settled for a nod of the head and sprinted off before she called him back. Kel watched him go, shaking her head.

"Alas, it seems that we may never have our dear Meathead trained. Woe is me," drawled an unseen voice. Kel laughed and spun around to see Dom leaning on the fence around the practice courts. She nodded in mock solemnity.

"Domitan."

He nodded back.

"Protector."

"Quiet, you insubordinate cur," she replied curtly, playing the role of Raoul to perfection. Dom laughed and swung his legs over the fence, hands in pockets as he strolled lazily over to the lady knight. He stopped a few feet away and bowed, cerulean eyes fixed on her face, black hair half-hiding them. She bowed back and they stared for a minute, seeing who would break first.

Kel's mask went up, as did her eyebrow. At that, Dom lost his last shred of will and strode closer, locking his arms around her and burying his face in her short, brown hair. She smiled contentedly and rested her forehead against his shoulder, large hazel eyes slowly closing as her arms slid to meet behind his neck. His chest rumbled as he spoke,

"I missed you."

Her arms tightened and one hand wove into his messy hair.

"I missed you too. It's been far too long." It was true. The knight had not seen her captain for almost nine months now. Yes, hers. Kel grinned at this thought. He was hers, and she was forever his.

Dom brought his head up and tilted her chin so her eyes met his. He smiled slowly and she mirrored him. She pushed her head up and crushed her lips against his, in an unbearable need to make sure he was really ok. He responded passionately and pulled her against him, desperate to keep her there for life. In fact, he would love to be able to do this for life, every morning and every night. But she wouldn't let him. Not because of reputation, or pride, or anything like that. But because of love.

He loved her, but he also loved his job, loved to save lives, help people rebuild them. She knew that. And although she loved him, she couldn't let him drop something he had so much potential for. He was upset when she told him they could not wed, but eventually he understood why. He still thought it was stupid, she still thought it was smart. They agreed to disagree. However, he knew that no matter how much the Own meant to him, he would drop it instantly for her, but he also knew she wouldn't let him. But she promised never to leave him, so it was more than enough for him. Though he still plotted, still waited for the day when she would tell him to hand in his resignation. And he would pull it out of his drawer, sprint down the hall, hammer on his commander's door, shove the paper into Raoul's hands and wave goodbye, before sprinting back down the corridors, into her arms. He still waited, and he would until she was ready.

He broke away from the kiss to cradle her head in his hands. He saw something in her eyes. It was hidden well, but he still saw it. Hope reared its beautifully sad head.

"Ready yet?" He had asked that question so many times. He always got the same answer – 'not yet'. Dom waited, already knowing her reply.

"Yes."

He hung his head in resignation, before her response registered and he flung it up again. His eyes were wider than ever and they bore into hers.

"What?" He practically shouted. She laughed and kissed his nose, brushing his forelock to the side.

"I said yes." He still stood unmoving, staring at her. "Well?" He broke from his trance and fled from his spot, reaching the fence before her turned sharply on his heel, almost falling. Running back to her with a massive grin on his face, he kissed her until she was breathless, stroking her back as his lips paid more attention to the rest of her face. Her forehead, nose, eyelids, jaw line, neck, throat, chin, and the lips once more. Once more. A few times more. A lot more. Eventually, when she thought she was going to faint from lack of oxygen, she grinned and pulled away. "Weren't you going somewhere?"

Dom laughed, kissed her deeply once more and tore up to the palace, his rooms to be specific, to grab a certain letter.

Kel smiled softly as she watched him. She had resisted his offer for far too long, and she knew that it was what she wanted, truly. After almost losing him nine months ago while they were in Carthak fighting raiders who had been relentlessly attacking the people, she couldn't bear to not have some part of him, or for her to die without him knowing she wanted to be his wife. She wasn't bothered about their lifestyle financially-wise – some well earned rewards of money ensured that. Plus, she had recently been granted a small fiefdom for her defeat of Blayce. It was almost eleven years ago but she had refused it back then. She accepted it not long after her return from Carthak yesterday. In fact, she marched to the king's apartments and demanded to see him in the very early hours of the morning. After all, she and Dom did need _somewhere_ to live. She imagined Tobe would sometimes take a break from his healing and training of horses to come visit them, she didn't know if she could last without seeing her foster son for such a long time again.

Panting behind her halted her train of thoughts and she spun around to see her beloved Dom standing there, grin plastered to his face, eyes gleaming with pent up emotions. He almost lunged for her after seeing her little half-smile, but refrained himself by getting down on one knee. Holding the ring up, he asked her,

"Kel, I don't have fancy words. But I do have this. My love for you. Will you marry me?" She smiled and said nothing, unable to. Dom became anxious. "Please?" She laughed at the pleading tone in his voice and dropped to his level.

"I love you. And yes, I will." He slipped the simple silver band onto her finger before raining kisses over every bare part of her face and neck, until she held his held still, and leaned in to seal the betrothal.

**Well? What do you think? Sorry if you thought it was perhaps a bit too sappy or rambling, but to be honest, I thought it wasn't too bad for my first go. I accept criticism but as I said, please don't be too savage. Thanks for reading!**

**JonesyMinimus**


End file.
